Stormglen Village
Stormglen Village is a small Gilnean fishing town along the southeastern coast of the Kingdom of Gilneas. It is directly to the south of the town of Tempest's Reach and the Blackwald can be found to the northwest. Older Census Government Stormglen has had a recent change in governmental rule. House Greymane replaced the old mayor and a priest from Lordaeron was put in his place. This has lead to a very religious based rule. Their acting Priest is also their acting mayor. This works well for the town, as its steeped in worship of the Light, so a religious and political melding does not bother its citizenry. In fact, if you take the time to talk to many of it’s people, it seem most actually prefer the new organization over the old. This has had some interest social and political ramifications for the town and its people. Without its strong political support from House Greymane and its allies, Stormglen’s voice about the Light would be lost on many of the Gilnean citizenry. But with the backing of House Greymane and it has become a significant part of the political landscape. Social Structure Stormglen’s social structure is based as much in Light based worship as its governmental policies. While the Light does preach equality, most females are expected to be in support roles to the male authority. The town has never had a female leader, and men hold most significant positions of power. That is not to say that the voice of its female population is drowned out. It is also not to be misconstrued that a female could not do these things, they most likely could, but there is a social pressure that might be accredited with the reason as to why they have not. Other than that, Stormglen’s social structure is fairly casual. There are no real strong divisions between upper, middle, and lower classes. Everyone shares equal power in the view of the Light, so everyone shares equal powers in terms of the social structure of Stormglen. This has lead to quite a harmonious relationship. Overall, Stormglen has very little violence and maintains itself with a quiet collectedness. While it is not the oldest town in Gilneas, it might be considered the most mature. Local Nationalism Stormglen tends to be one of the rare exceptions to the rule. Perhaps due to its citizens originally migrating from Lordaeron, Stormglen’s national identity has always been somewhat of a debate for scholars the world over. If one had to make a statement on Stormglen’s sense of nationality, it would be that Stormglen has one, but does not embrace it. This is mainly due to the profound existence of Light based worship. Stormglens identity is the Light, it is one they have embraced whole-heartedly and this supersedes any national identity they may posses. They are Light worshippers in their own eyes. That is what matters to them. Economy The economy of Stormglen is fairly cut and dry. They make a decent living providing wood from the forest to their North and provide most of Gilneas’ coal requirements from out of a local mine. This has kept the people of Stormglen wealthy, but not excessively so. This does not mean that citizens of Stormglen do not have money to spend. Many citizens chose to save their money and spend it on items of extreme luxury, usually in some relation to the light. Perhaps the two biggest commodities bought and sold in Stormglen are wedding dresses and coffins. Stormglen’s wedding dresses are often considered to be some of the best made and elaborate in all of Azeroth. Nobles in each of the main cities have been known to travel to Stromglen just for this reason alone. Commissioning a dress, however, is not cheap, and this pumps much needed foreign coin into the economy. Before the wall it did, anyway. Due to its steeped traditions in the Light, death is also a significant part of the social scene. It is a time of somber celebration and honoring the dead. The coffins made in Stormglen are some of the most detailed works of metal and wood you’ll ever see. A man who visited Stormglen from Lordaeron claimed that he had never seen such art and questioned the sanity of the Stormglen population for throwing it in the ground. Military Stomglen has a very small military when compared to another Gilnean town such as Tempest’s Reach. It maintains a set of paladins in the Church who are charged with protecting the town, but other than that, their military forces are non-existent. This has not harmed the town in any way, as its political power and support from House Greymane have protected it from hostile actions from other parts of Gilneas. No one would dare attack Stormglen for fear of the terrible retribution they would receive. Crime Due to a variety of reasons Stormglen as virtually no crime. This can be traced back to its traditions of Light based worship, which is heavily against such amoral actions, as well as its economic wealth displacement, and absence of social classes. There is no resentment from the lower class of the upper class, because there is no lower and upper class. The wealth in Stormglen is rather evenly dispersed among its population. This has eliminated the need for anything more than a Nigthwatch, which consists of volunteers from the town population. Stormglen boasts the lowest crime rate in all of Gilneas. Clothing Clothing in Stormglen is amazingly plain. It is simple and made for functionality. The town gets a nice breeze from off the cliffs and ocean, so it is generally a comfortable 60 degrees. Thick wool garments and leather is common among its workers for the protection they give while mining or woodworking, but lighter fabrics such as linin or cotton are the base for most of their day-to-day clothing. Their wedding dresses are, of course, an exception to this and are almost always made of rare clothes such as Silk, Mageweave, Runecloth, and other expensive fabrics. Category:Places Category:Towns Category:Gilneas Locations Category:Documents